


星俊｜早上叫哥哥 晚上哥哥叫

by Gfetters23



Category: RENJUN JISUNG
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23
Kudos: 8





	星俊｜早上叫哥哥 晚上哥哥叫

星俊｜白天叫哥哥 晚上哥哥叫  
朴志晟＊黄仁俊  
最近年下恋情还挺流行的。

黄仁俊和他的omega同学打赌这次发情期不要再用抑制剂了。黄仁俊成年两年，连临时标记是什么滋味都没尝过，所以当年下学弟来找他示爱的时候，他想都没想直接就应下了，被按倒床上的时候脑子里还迷迷糊糊地在想，我这是赶了把新潮吗？

朴志晟笨笨地，一进来就被床沿绊了一脚，直接把旁边无辜的黄仁俊压在身下。

“哥哥你的茉莉味好香。”朴志晟头埋到黄仁俊的侧颈与棉被中间的空隙，小心地闻着。

带他出来开房的时候倒是显得一副经验老道，到了动真格，还是弟弟。黄仁俊作为一个omega性格却桀骜的很。

“你也放出来一点信息素吧，我也想知道你的味道。”黄仁俊感觉脖子有些痒，是朴志晟在对着那里呼吸。

“可是……哥你不是快发情期了……”朴志晟支支吾吾的。

？

“不然我为什么答应和你出来开房？”黄仁俊想敲朴志晟的脑袋，“难道你是约我出来打牌？”

“不是……不是的。”朴志晟堪堪抬起头，眼神有些闪躲，“是仁俊哥前些天说过宿舍里太吵总让你睡不安稳。”

黄仁俊一时语塞，所以朴志晟就只是单纯想陪他出来补觉的？而自己还脑补了那么多有的没的，一个气不过直接抓起个枕头拍到朴志晟身上。

“我去洗澡。”黄仁俊冷冷甩下几个字，留下朴志晟在床上把长手长脚缩成一团，没有回音。

黄仁俊这边刚打开了水龙头，朴志晟直接推开了卫生间门，把放在外面柜子里的浴巾，浴衣板板正正地叠好放在洗手台上，还在淋浴间门前扑了防滑的毛巾。

黄仁俊淋着热水，隔着一道起了蒸汽的玻璃门隐约能看清朴志晟忙来忙去的身影，突然觉得自己不该对他发火。

平实话不算少，甚至是落到黄仁俊身上的事都要多唠叨着关心几句的朴志晟默默做好了一切，此刻却一言不发。更是让黄仁俊一个人在流水声中不断地自我反思。

洗过了热水澡之后黄仁俊穿好浴衣吹头发，头迎着热风吹久了，竟然真得衍生出来一股困意。

“我洗好了。”黄仁俊一出来就对着坐在沙发上冷着脸玩手机的朴志晟交待了这么一句。

一个即将进入发情期的omega对alpha说，我洗好了。就约等于：你可以开动了。

朴志晟抬眼看着黄仁俊裹着宽松的浴袍，露出来的大块皮肤白嫩嫩的，虽然黄仁俊此刻已经收起来了信息素，但是屋子里还是能隐约闻到那股清淡的茉莉香。

“哥。”朴志晟按息了手机屏幕，站起来走向黄仁俊，迫近的身高差让黄仁俊不得不仰起头来看他。

朴志晟离他很近，就算没有信息素的散发，那种来自恋人，来自过度亲密的氛围都让黄仁俊耳尖发红。

“你干嘛？！！”

朴志晟半跪下来，撩开黄仁俊垂荡的浴袍，手抚着瞬间变得坚硬的阴茎，嘴巴轻轻吻上去。

“你干嘛啊……”黄仁俊腿软。和朴志晟接过很多次吻，朴志晟的嘴唇有股淡淡的薄荷香气，他不敢想那样的气息此刻竟然就去接近他的阴茎。爆发的刺激感让他快要站不住。

黄仁俊脸也红透了，大股茉莉香抑制不住地散发出来，渐渐的，黄仁俊的呼吸中能感觉到淡淡的薄荷气味，那应该就是朴志晟在收敛着的信息素。

他低头去看，朴志晟正乖顺的跪在自己面前吞吐，口腔包裹着性器摩擦发出水声，黄仁俊不敢想象世界上竟然还有这种温柔的alpha。

其实让他兴奋很简单，只要放出信息素，omega的身份便会使他无条件地选择臣服。若是迎上发情期，就算是被迫做很多放浪的事情，一般的omega也都会应许的。

“哥哥舒服吗？”朴志晟嘴巴边上还有与黄仁俊分离时牵扯而出的银线。

黄仁俊像是快熟透了，闷着回了个嗯。朴志晟笑了下，又去吻了一下黄仁俊已经直直挺起的性器。

“哥哥舒服了之后，我也可以舒服吗？”朴志晟说这句话的时候眼神里有一股火，黄仁俊感觉有些危险，那种神情他认识朴志晟以来从未见过的。

黄仁俊被朴志晟打横抱起来，甚至不等黄仁俊反应过来，他就被稳稳地放到了床上。黄仁俊这才恍然alpha的身份。

取悦他也好，善待他也好，无论多么乖顺，他始终在性特征上占有着主导的力量。

朴志晟好像是真的很满意黄仁俊信息素的味道，一直在蹭黄仁俊的脖子，高挺的鼻梁时不时蹭过去，黄仁俊全身泛起敏感的酥麻。

“哥哥想闻闻我的味道吗？”朴志晟声音也变哑了几分，让人更加无法拒绝。

“嗯……”黄仁俊被朴志晟蹭着，身体更燥热了，他能感觉到自己腺体在发烫，在渴望一个alpha狠狠咬他。

朴志晟手去摸黄仁俊腿根的嫩肉，平时没做过什么累事的小少爷手指自然柔软，但碰上保养精致的omega还是显出了几分暴力的摩擦感。

空气里的味道主导权被一大股薄荷气息夺了过去，黄仁俊顿时觉得自己连腰都软掉了，身子不受控制，软绵绵地躺在床上，像是要陷进去。

他什么都做不了，只能感受到自己身下在不断流水。

腿根的肉被不停地刺激，黄仁俊难耐地哼起来，闻声朴志晟动作果然变轻了些，又用嘴唇去吻黄仁俊的身体，一路下来处处点火，黄仁俊感觉有点想哭。

“还没开始呢，哥。”与黄仁俊不同，朴志晟眼神还算清澈，配着他那股薄荷气还有种莫名的禁欲感。但无奈黄仁俊自己是花香，到了情动时，溢出来的满是欲望的甜香味。

“志晟，操我。”

黄仁俊眼泪巴巴的，看着朴志晟眉头皱了起来。后面的小穴果然被异物的插入，是朴志晟的手指。

朴志晟的腰带被黄仁俊没什么力气的手一点点扯开，黄仁俊被扶坐起来，炽热的肉柱正抵着他的肚子。

朴志晟的手指上沾满了他的体液，又多伸进去一根，指头碰到肠壁，黄仁俊不禁哆嗦。

“很爽吗？”朴志晟手上更用力了些。

“嗯……”黄仁俊眼泪不知何时积攒了那么多，溢出了眼眶。

朴志晟忍不住去直接进入他，黄仁俊早被他一番刺激直接进入了发情期，后面的小穴像是欢迎极了alpha的进入，紧紧吸住他，不想他离开。

黄仁俊的呻吟还带着哭腔，言语破碎地叫着，大抵是在享受朴志晟每一次的撞击。

“我没想到哥哥在床上是这样的。”朴志晟操黄仁俊的样子不似平时待他那般温柔，有种暴力又侵占的占有欲在拉扯他，而每次他用力地去插入，都能得到身下的omega像小猫一样满足地叫声。

“我怎么了？”黄仁俊从鼻子里哼出来音节，轻飘飘地问，看向朴志晟的眼神有种朦胧纵欲的美丽。

“太淫荡了。”朴志晟又顶了他一下，这次是直奔着生殖器的入口，黄仁俊爽得打颤，耳边还要听朴志晟讲些羞辱他的话。“感觉像喂不饱一样。”

“那……再多给我点吧……全都给我……”发情期的omega在床上分不清礼节，也保持不住贞洁的人设，黄仁俊感到自己的生殖腔被朴志晟顶开了口。

“哥怀孕也没关系吗？”朴志晟柱身半根没入生殖腔，里面的空间比起前面还要狭窄，被肉壁紧紧包裹着的感觉让他头脑有些发热，“给我生小仁俊也可以吗？”

“唔…”黄仁俊也感觉到朴志晟找到了自己生殖腔的敏感点，一下又一下地在让自己发疯。

“嗯我生……我给你生宝宝……”

“求求你，让我怀孕吧……”

朴志晟去咬黄仁俊的腺体，满嘴的香甜气息正在和自己有些不近人情的薄荷味迅速融合。黄仁俊的白嫩的脖颈上留下了他的痕迹。

“呜…”黄仁俊一直保持着爽哭的状态，到了最后高潮的时候眼泪没有节制地流下来，但比他后面分泌出来的蜜液还是少得多。朴志晟到了射精的关头把阴茎从生殖腔内退了出来，瞬间恢复紧闭的生殖腔门肉承受了滚烫的冲击。

“干嘛？”黄仁俊喘着气好像还有些不满足。

“嗯？”朴志晟摸了摸黄仁俊刚吹干又重新被汗液浸湿的头发，压着嗓音问，“真的想给我生宝宝？”

还陷在情潮里没有回过神的黄仁俊眼睛像懵懂的鹿，他不由自主地对身旁的alpha产生了依恋，头主动迎合着朴志晟抚摸他的手，乖得不行。

“可以啊。”

他倒是好说话。朴志晟轻轻敲了下黄仁俊的脑门，像是在惩罚他不爱惜自己。

“我抱你去洗一下。”朴志晟一番性事之后显得反而好像更有精神，和一旁软绵绵累趴了的黄仁俊形成鲜明的对比。

这次黄仁俊是真的不能站着去淋浴，只好被抱到浴缸里简单冲洗了下，又被像宝贝一样环抱着捞出来。

黄仁俊从始至终脸都红红的，头脑里乱糟糟一大团。原来不打抑制剂的发情期是这样的状态啊。

让黄仁俊一改往常性格的契机降临了，他感到一刻也不想和自己的alpha分开，就连迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候朴志晟翻身离自己稍微远了一些他都会猛然醒过来。

“志晟…”黄仁俊不知道为什么一张嘴就又自然而然地成了弱弱的哭腔。

朴志晟转回身，把手给黄仁俊握着，温柔着声线问：“怎么了？”

“你可不可以抱着我睡啊……”黄仁俊越说越小声，就算是非常时期他也能感觉自己此刻的举动有点丢人。

“好。”

朴志晟手环着他，他被圈到朴志晟的怀抱里，能近距离地闻到alpha的信息素味道。黄仁俊心满意足地闭眼，头还讨好地去蹭蹭朴志晟的胸膛。

又过了一小时。

黄仁俊小声弱弱地叫：“志晟……”

“嗯，我在。”

“我我我……”黄仁俊像个笨蛋，不知道怎么说明眼下这难办的情况。

“怎么啦？”朴志晟像哄小孩子一样，早就被压麻的手臂动了动，把黄仁俊搂得更紧了点。

“我又开始流水了……”还好关着灯，要不然面对着朴志晟的脸说这番话，黄仁俊就真的不想做人了。

“我想要…”黄仁俊颤微微地说，害怕他的alpha会感到厌烦。

但是朴志晟不会，他鼻子轻轻哼了一声，黄仁俊知道是他在笑。

“你笑我！”黄仁俊有点难堪，身子闹别扭着抽回去了点，但是也不舍得退回去太多。

朴志晟直接一用力又把人拉回来，还腾出一只手去向下摸……

“我看看有多想要。”

“唔—你轻一点嘛……”

“好。”

两个人翻过来覆过去从床上做到浴室，躺回来黄仁俊又坚持不了多久就小声说自己又想要了。两个人都是第一次面对omega的发情期，偏偏黄仁俊还是那种极其敏感，又或者可以说是很难得到满足的omega，朴志晟耐着性子一遍遍咬破他的腺体，黄仁俊才像得到了莫大安慰一般迷迷糊糊地睡过去。

粘人的标签算是摘不掉了，直到黄仁俊出了发情期重新装上那副生人勿近小爷最屌的脸皮后，朴志晟只要对着他意味不明地笑一下，黄仁俊都能自动联想回他自己之前做的一系列好事，气鼓鼓地转身不理朴志晟。

没办法，朴志晟过了一把瘾之后又总是会想继续打趣他，他可能太喜欢他的仁俊哥了，爱发火的、黏人的、装煞无其实的，他都喜欢。

“你看日历干什么？”黄仁俊一进咖啡厅就看到朴志晟举着手机看日历。

“我在算你下次发情期是什么时候。”

……

不过朴志晟还是私心地觉得黏人的仁俊哥更可爱一点。

END


End file.
